Spencer Shay
Spencer Shay (born November 11) is Carly Shay's older brother, and the first child of Mr. and Mrs. Shay. Since their father is in the military, Spencer is Carly's legal guardian. His mom has never been mentioned. His star sign is Scorpio. He weighs 160 pounds (72 kilograms). He is usually seen with jeans on. Spencer is portrayed by Jerry Trainor. Personality Spencer is shown to have an eccentric, random, fun, and weird demeanor, but despite that, he isn't fooled easily, as seen in iLook Alike, iDate a Bad Boy, and iGet Pranky. He once said himself, "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid". He's immature in some episodes but had a strict and mature side in iLook Alike and iDate a Bad Boy, where he grounded Carly twice. He is often called abnormal, weird, sometimes gullible and easily distracted, because he has a short attention span. According to his old girlfriend, Veronica, he has a "creative, fun spirit." He is frequently seen building strange sculptures on the show and most of his works are displayed in the apartment. Spencer may be eccentric and weird, but he really is responsible. He has kept Carly's asthma inhaler even though she hasn't used it since she was seven (iWanna Stay with Spencer). In iLook Alike, Spencer would not let Carly attend the MMA fight, because he said he's seen those fights get really rough and that it's not a place for kids, which is very true. He also said Carly was grounded for two weeks because she snuck out to see the fight. Spencer also frequently finds himself in sticky situations that serve as a subplot for the episode. Some of these subplots include his nemesis, the notorious Chuck Chambers. Spencer is quite a ladies' man, having dated over ten women. Some of his relationships are even more eccentric than he is, like Connie the juggler, Lauren Ackerman, Carly's former teacher with a lot of emotional problems, and Stephanie, and a girl who believed that she had a pet unicorn who could talk. Spencer usually has no trouble getting women to date him (though according to Carly in iDo, he's never had a steady girlfriend), although in iWin a Date, he decides to try a dating site called Why Not Date Me?. Another recurring gag is that many objects Spencer touches or fixes spontaneously bursts into flames, the first being the chicken stir fry he made in iWanna Stay With Spencer, with added humor due to the fact the item that does so is always made of a material that is non-flammable in real life, such as a hotel bell or the cymbal on a drum. In iOMG, it is shown that his flame problem is so bad, Spencer caused a fire extinguisher to expel flames. In iDo and iGot a Hot Room, an item of clothing falls off Spencer when he is in shock (his bow tie and his pants). This is funny because in real life, these things wouldn't just fall down. Spencer attended Ridgeway Middle School and also attended Seattle Law School for three days but quit to become an artist. Although he may have quit law school after only for seventy-two hours, he still possesses some legal knowledge as shown in iPromote Techfoots and iOwe You. He even kept a book he got from law school. He never told his dad that he dropped out, as revealed in iSpace Out. In iHire An Idiot, he reveals a bet he made with his grandfather that if he couldn't get one of his sculptures in a museum in three years, he had to go back to law school. In iWon't Cancel The Show, Spencer talks to his father on the phone and tells him that law school is going great, revealing that he still has not told him that he dropped out. It is revealed in iGet Pranky that Spencer had an obsession with playing pranks on others when he was in middle school. Although he insisted he had gotten over it, the obsession returned when Carly asked him to teach her how to prank and got out of control. Eventually, Carly and Freddie asked his former classmates (and prank victims) to visit the apartment and try to reason with him. Instead they got revenge on him by pinning him to the ground and hitting him, curing his obsession. Spencer also has a habit of trying to taste things he probably should not. In iTwins he tastes the oily sludge Chuck sprays in his face, and then screams, "Oh! Why'd I taste it?!". In the same episode he tries to taste the "chunky red goo" Chuck puts in his motorcycle helmet, only to be stopped by Carly. In iSaved Your Life he tastes the paint from a paint-ball Sam shot at him from her blow-tube as part of their assassin game. In iDo, it is confirmed that he hasn't had a steady girlfriend since high school, he doesn't like it when people say his butt is flat, and he drinks milk in the shower (also said in iGot a Hot Room). It is seen on a few occasions that he can play the banjo, a skill he has used to attract women. According to Veronica (his previous girlfriend) in iEnrage Gibby, Spencer is "too loud," which is technically true as proven in most episodes. According to Gibby's mom in iFix A Popstar, Spencer is an amazing cook. Spencer often cooks for Carly and her friends. According to the iCarly Website (in the iParty with Victorious picture gallery), when Spencer was in the 5th grade, he was in a choir group. They soon kicked him out of the group because Spencer is known to make an "unusual" face whenever he sings. In both iParty with Victorious and iLost My Mind, it is seen that Spencer is not afraid to get in touch with his feminine side, which is shown by meetings with his ladies' book club, where they discuss books and recipes for fruit tarts. In iStart a Fanwar, it was confirmed that Spencer could sing very well. During his "Aspartamay V.S Aruthor" battle, there was a "sing-off" (dissing) scene between Aspartamay and Aruthor. Spencer's well-singing talent is again brought up in iParty with Victorious when he (faintly) sings "Not a fantasy". Spencer's star sign is a Scorpio. He has also put out 18 fires in his apartment by accident. Art Projects As an artist, Spencer is usually making an odd art project for some equally weird reason. A recurring gag is that the majority of his projects will burst into flames randomly. Added humor comes from the fact that the item subjected to this gag is always either *made entirely of material that is non-flammable at room temperature in real life. *made of both flammable and non-flammable materials, but it's the parts made of the latter that invariably catch on fire. Spencer gets many of his art supplies from the local junkyard and even claims to have an account there (iAm Your Biggest Fan). Spencer has also made a short claymation film called The Alien, The Space Hamster, and the Burrito, which ironically are the names of the actual characters. See the gallery of Spencer's Art Projects here. Relationships with Other Main Characters (In order of first interaction) Carly Shay (1994–Present; Siblings) Carly and her brother usually have a very strong relationship and often have fun hanging out together. Carly acts as the voice of reason or as an emotional support when needed. She is so used to him letting her have a lot of freedom that she gets irritated when he doesn't give her what she wants, as shown in iLook Alike. Their brother/sister relationship is very important to the show in many different ways. (See: Sparly) Sam Puckett (2002-2012; Friend) Spencer and Sam seem to be very good friends, and whenever Carly isn't available, Sam enjoys hanging out with him. Occasionally, they seem as close as siblings, possibly making the Shay family a replacement for Sam's own dysfunctional one. It is revealed in iGet Pranky that Sam has a "little crush" on him. (See: Spam) Freddie Benson (2005-2012; Friend, Neighbor) Spencer seems to be something like a big brother to Freddie. Freddie usually asks him for advice (especially about girls) and enjoys hanging out with him when he needs "guy time" away from girls. We can also see that Freddie and Spencer work together as a team. (See: Fencer) Gibby Gibson (2010-2012; Friend) Gibby and Spencer seem to enjoy each other's company and get together often when the others are not around. Both are rather eccentric, often serving as the ones to do some of the crazier things on the web show. Gibby frequently tries to help Spencer out, offering his Grandfather's services in iGot a Hot Room, rubbing Spencer's sore back in iParty with Victorious, etc. (See: Gencer) Girlfriends, Dates, & Crushes Throughout the series, it has been shown that Spencer is quite the ladies' man who dates many women. Most most of the relationships don't last for more than one episode. Jennifer: A girl mentioned in iHate Sam's Boyfriend, who Spencer dated while he had poison ivy for two weeks and didn't even notice. He noticed when the poison ivy, spread to 'places.' An unnamed girl: Referred to as 'that girl' by Sam in iWant More Viewers who only liked Spencer because of his glowing socks. Connie: Dated her, but found out she was "juggling for other guys," so he decided to break up with her. It is said she is diabetic. Stephanie: Dated Spencer, but he broke up with her because she was annoying. She was never seen in the show, but Spencer talked to her on the phone. Apparently, she believes in unicorns, claiming she has a one as a pet. Marilyn Ramer: Spencer was flirting with her in iWant a World Record, even when she mentioned she had a boyfriend. She eventually does bring her boyfriend (Calvin, the Guy Who Never Blinks) to the Shays' apartment when she takes a photo of Spencer's completed sculpture. When Spencer says, "Wait, I blinked", Calvin says, "I'' didn't." Spencer finally relents and says to Marilyn, "I can see why you love him." 'Lauren Ackerman:' Dated her, but couldn't take her anymore because she was obsessive, and overreacted if Spencer wasn't thinking of her, so he broke up with her. (see Spauren) 'Sasha Striker:' No real relationship as seen on the show, but she offered to "take him for a ride," and they kissed for 7 seconds passionately after Spencer won the title for best Pak-Rat player in the world. (''see Spasha) Marissa Benson: In an alternate reality, if Spencer was born normal, then Mrs. Benson and Spencer might have married, making Mrs. Benson Carly's sister-in-law and Freddie her nephew. In reality, however, she occasionally treats him like she's his mother. (see Sparissa) Trudy Galini: He dated Trudy, although he found her rather unattractive and repulsive, in order to get Mr. Galini's delightfully delicious pie recipe, and Trudy kept kissing Spencer for some reason, calling his kissing, "Good stuff," much to Spencer's revulsion. Veronica: A supermarket clerk at Hey Food, who Spencer was convinced only liked him when he was in a tuxedo, since she had hated him before. (see Speronica) ''Unlike most of the women Spencer has dated, Veronica appears in more than one episode-iMake Sam Girlier, and then later in iEnrage Gibby, when it is made clear she had dumped Spencer in her previous appearance. She feels bad that Spencer has "died," but when Spencer shows her he's not dead and tries to convince her to date him again, she leaves. 'Ms. Fielder:' The art teacher at the community center. They have no real relationship, but they made out at the end of iMust Have Locker 239, after covering each other in paint during the art class. 'Gabriella: She only appeared for minutes. She is Mrs. Benson's Building Watch Patrol assistant. It is obvious Spencer had a crush on her. '''Alison: She only appeared in iWas a Pageant Girl. He was supposed to go on a double date with her along with Freddie, and her 15 year old cousin Leslie, but while waiting at the apartment for their rock climbing reservation time, Spencer and Freddie became obsessed with a party game Leslie suggested, and their dates eventually left when they couldn't get either Freddie or Spencer's attention off of the game. Charlotte Gibson: Dated her, but he saw a vision of Gibby (especially her 'Gibby lips') when he saw her face, and Gibby's mother also saw a vision of Carly on Spencer's face, so they both ran away screaming in horror. (see Sparlotte) Candace: A sophisticated young woman. He had a date with her, but they broke up when she found out he helps children with webcasts, and she was out of his league. Gia Chambers: The hot older sister of his nemesis Chuck Chambers. In iBeat the Heat, Spencer kept flirting with her and even put up with Chuck tormenting him in order to keep him from taking her away from his house. Jodi: She was meant to marry Gordon Birch, but when she saw Spencer, she decided that she wanted to marry him (something that Spencer is not exactly pleased about). However, when Carly sings, Jodi realizes she belongs to Gordon. (see Spodi) Krustacia: A woman from Uzbekistan who didn't speak any English. Spencer went out with her because he thought she was hot. Gibby tried to help him translate, but instead he got a man who only spoke Uzbek as well and stole Krustacia away from Spencer. (see Spristasia) Deidre: An employee of the art museum in iHire An Idiot. Spencer kissed her twice near the end of the episode. Moni: A make-up artist Spencer dated six years before iParty with Victorious. He broke up with her and due to his bad driving, he backed over her leg with his car. She is stil upset that he ran over her. Stephanie: Another girl mentioned in iParty with Victorious. Spencer backed over her leg with his car, too. Hardware Store Girl: 'A girl Spencer met at a hardware store who likes moist chicken in iDate Sam & Freddie. At the end of the episode she stole Spencer's wallet, which had four dollars in it. Carly had called her icky and Spencer had called her dumb. 'Jenna Hamilton: Jenna was Spencer's ex-babysitter. Spencer and Jenna broke up due to Carly telling them that they're forcing their relationship. Jenna was also treating Carly and Spencer like she was the babysitter of them. Cassie: Cassie was Spencer's Girlfriend in iStill Psycho, Cassie and Spencer had kissed 3 times in the episode. Cassie bought Spencer a game which he loves, and he shouted: "YOU'RE A GENIUS!!!!!". J'ustine': iGo One Direction Kirsten:? ''' iShock America '''Audrey: Mentioned in iGoodbye to be the only girl Spencer ever really loved. He was really looking forward to reuniting with her during a lay over in Seattle but gave up the opportunity to take Carly to a Father/Daughter dance she had been looking forward to. Enemies/Rivals *The Pirates (iQuit iCarly) *Chuck Chambers (until iBattle Chip) *Doug Toder (iFence) *Harmoo (iMove Out) *the Petographers (iMove Out) *Porkchop (iHurt Lewbert) *Sledgehammer (iHurt Lewbert) *Gary (iLost My Mind) *Nevel (iNevel, iGive Away a Car, iWant My Website Back) *Spanky Stimbler (and his son, iStakeout) *Chip Chambers (iBattle Chip) *Kyoko and Yuki (iGo to Japan) Gallery Click here to view Spencer's Gallery. References Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Shay family Category:Adults Category:Characters with siblings Category:Characters Category:ICarly Wiki Awards Winner Category:Images